


Что на счет свидания?

by polosaty13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, POV First Person, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Тот момент, когда ухажер оказывается куда упорнее, чем кажется





	Что на счет свидания?

— Да, мы все разные! Да, мы из разных народов! Наша кровь может отличаться, наш внешний вид может отличаться! Но здесь… — мужчина ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и воодушевленно продолжил, — …мы одинаковы!  
— Вот только у меня на один желудочек больше, — шепнул Милраэ и все обладающие тонким слухом тут же хихикнули.  
— У меня и вовсе сердце в четырех яйцах, — чуть менее слышно заметил Мах’Хаа и смешков появилось куда больше.  
Командир сделал вид, что не услышал и продолжил.  
— Наши сердца бьются в унисон, потому что мы сражаемся спина к спине за нашу гильдию! За наши интересы и идеалы!  
— А я то всегда думала, что за деньги, — фыркнула Кэтрин, тем самым сдувая рыжую прядь с носа.  
Теперь от хихиканья не удержалась даже я.  
Командир любил устраивать такие собрания перед каждым заданием, даже если работать нужно не всем. Думал, это воодушевляло нас. Вот только его речи чаще приводили к прямо противоположному эффекту. Было это в основном из-за разнообразия рас среди наёмников, что и вело к конфузным ситуациям. Особенно со стороны Мах’Хаа. В основном потому, что последний являлся драконорожденным и шутил почти над каждой фразой от «Вы может и кожаные ублюдки, а у меня все-таки чешуя» и вот до комментариев про яйца. Собственно, остальные были не против. Ханжи редко идут в такую профессию, святош тут точно не было.  
— Поэтому тем, кто идут на сегодняшние задания, я желаю удачи и помнить о ритме наших сердец. Свободны.  
Ребята расслабились и начали расходиться, кто по своим делам, кто взять задания, а кто и на выполнение этих самых заданий.  
— Я все еще удивляюсь что командир человек среди всего этого сброда, — подмигнул мне Милраэ, после чего дроу приобнял меня за плечи.  
— Может, потому что у него больше всего шансов сплотить нас в нашем нелегком деле? — приподняла я бровь и похлопала своим хвостом по щеке дроу.  
Тот не обиделся. Напротив, осторожно схватил острый кончик и легко поцеловал. Виду я не подала, но внутри все перевернулось, а внизу живота появилось приятное тягучее ощущение. Чертов дроу, только он мог так делать. Зачем, правда, непонятно. Милраэ ухлестывал за многими девушками, но целовать хвост тифлине выглядело перебором практически с любого ракурса.  
Впрочем, сбивало это с толку потому, что по сути со мной никогда не флиртовали. В лучшем случае терпели или припоминали, что нередко демоницы идут в бордель. Демонов ведь нигде не любят. И плевать что по сути мы нормальная раса, просто с другим цветом кожи. Дроу вон это не мешает. У них, правда, нет рогов, хвостов и бездонных глаз, но все же. Про драконорожденных, этих ящериц-переростков и вовсе стоит промолчать. Почему-то к ним относились очень даже лояльно.  
— Милраэ, хватит кокетничать с нашей ледышкой, — хмыкнула с другой стороны Кэтрин. — Или ты все еще надеешься на свидание?  
— Я всегда на него надеюсь, милашка, — подмигнул дроу рыжей колдунье, а затем перевел взгляд на меня. — Так что насчет свидания?  
— А ты принесешь мне букет первоклассных рапир? — затрепетала я ресницами, как совсем недавно показывала Кэтрин.  
Эффект оказался несколько неожиданным. Темный эльф сначала приподнял брови, а затем согнулся от хохота, тем самым убирая руку с моих плеч. Фыркнув, я просто пнула его в копчик и он даже дал мне это сделать.  
— Никогда бы не подумал что наша Вера может быть такой милашкой, — сквозь слезы пробормотал Милраэ, одновременно потирая задницу и продолжая смеяться.  
— Та ладно, она всегда милашка, — хмыкнул подошедший Сибо и похлопал смеющегося дроу по плечу. — Да и думаю каждая девушка для тебя милашка, пока отказывает тебе. Так что Вера, просто води его дальше за длинные уши, а как надоест, просто переспи с ним.  
Еще раз хохотнув, гном пошел дальше, заставив меня и Кэтрин снова фыркнуть, только теперь в унисон. Кажется, хорошо что сегодня мы с ней в паре иначе во время задания кого-то из наших мужчин я бы точно случайно прирезала. Эдакий, ой, случайно вышло.  
— Идем, Вера, у нас задание, — как раз вовремя спохватилась Кэтрин и мы двинулись в путь, оставив задыхающегося Милраэ одного.  
— Не обращай внимание на этого придурка. Просто во всех гильдиях только ты с ним еще не переспала, вот он и пристает, — щебетала Кэтрин, пока мы направлялись к выходу.  
— Тебе хоть понравилось? — немного уныло уточнила я, понимая что и эту девушку он не обделил вниманием.  
— Ну, да, — немного замявшись, кивнула она и щеки колдуньи сравнялись цветом с ее волосами. А затем начала быстро-быстро пересказывать детали задания.  
Слушала я ее не особо внимательно. Думала о Милраэ. Красоткой я себя не считала, все-таки чаще меня называли демоном, а с другими тифлингами на эту тему общаться как-то не доводилось. Зато с драками, общением и алкоголем проблем не было. Особенно после того, как жизнь заставила меня в гильдии буквально прописаться. Возможно, не будь собраний, с остальными и общаться особо не пришлось бы. Сначала это даже напрягало, но затем я даже как-то втянулась. А потом появилась Кэтрин, вторая из трех людей нашей большой семьи, как называл это сборище командир. Всё же его речи, несмотря на комичность, в голове откладывались хорошо. Милраэ, кстати, подкатывать начал ко мне почти сразу, один раз даже смог смутить. Мелькала один раз мысль ему поддаться, но потом оказалось, что, собственно, флиртует он и спит со всеми подряд, а после соития о своих партнершах не то что бы забывал, но заметно к ним холодел. И вот, нетронутой осталась только я. Но целовать хвост? Это точно перебор.  
— Ты меня не слушаешь.  
— Прости, задумалась, — смутилась я и осмотрелась. Оказывается, мы успели дойти до места назначения. — И кого нам нужно убить?  
Дом был самый обычный, двухэтажный, прижатый с двух сторон другими зданиями. По сути даже это был магазинчик со вторым жилым этажом. Удобно, наверное, когда чтобы попасть домой, нужно просто подняться по лестнице.  
— На самом то деле нам просто нужно его сильно напугать, — пожала плечами девушка и, осмотревшись, начала ковыряться в дверной замочной скважине.  
— До смерти? — удивилась я. Как-то в профессию убийц не входили услуги по запугиванию.  
— До того, чтобы он отдал долг. Зачем клиент обратился к убийцам я не знаю, но платит он неплохо, — уже тише ответила колдунья, после чего скользнула внутрь в темноту.  
— Часть долга небось, — хмыкнула я и вошла следом.  
Благодаря сумеречному зрению, видела я в темноте, как днем, просто без цветов. Как в пространстве ориентировалась Кэтрин узнать мне не удавалось. Хоть я очень старалась, честно-честно. Наверное, стоило обсудить детали заранее, что скорее всего колдунья и пыталась сделать, но чертов Милраэ занял все мои мысли. Ладно, будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
Мы словно слились с тенями дома и неслышно поднялись на второй этаж. Травник, живет один, особых магических сил не имеет. Чего же он боится? Впрочем, если ночью к кому-то ввалится две страшные тени, одна из которых еще и похожа на посланца Ада, то наверняка спросонку любой испугается. Черт, кажется я вспомнила куски того, о чем говорила напарница и поежилась.  
Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта. Я пошла вперед, чуть взлохматив черные волосы и встала посреди комнаты. Затем закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Спокойное дыхание трех существ — спящего и двух убийц. Закаркали вороны. Постепенно нарастал гул. Он словно скрежетал и понемногу стал больше походить на стоны с той стороны мира. Дыхание спящего сбилось, он пошевелился. Улучшив момент, я резко открыла глаза, которые засияли золотом, а за моей спиной заполыхало пламя, достающее до самого потолка.  
— Все должники — грешники, — сказала я, изменив голос. — И каждый грешник должен умереть. Ты…  
Договорить мне не дала тень, прыгнувшая не то с потолка, не то просто появившаяся из тени. Рапира тут же оказалась в моих руках и отбила удар своей товарки. Иллюзорный огонь потух, хозяин комнаты скулил, Кэтрин молчала. А мы обменивались звякающими ударами, стараясь поддеть противника ударами исподтишка и кидая всё, что попадалось под руку. Попадалось многое, так как хозяин явно любил собирать всякий хлам, вроде фарфоровых статуэток, которые теперь весело разбивались то об стены, то об пол, то еще обо что. Передвигаться в небольшой комнате было неудобно, но мы прекрасно с этим справлялись, учитывая боевой опыт и верную оценку обстановки. Черт, а он хорош.  
— Если ты не пойдешь со мной на свидание, я умру, — хмыкнул Милраэ, нанося очередной удар, который я спокойно отбила и едва увернулась от статуэтки пастушки с овечкой. Рог, правда, эта гадость мне все-таки задела.  
— С таким бабником? Да ни в жизнь, — мой рык разнесся по комнате и наш клиент сильнее заскулил в ответ. Правда, теперь непонятно, беспокоился он за свою жизнь или за свои сокровища.  
— Да я уже пару месяцев, как порвал со всеми, — начал оправдываться дроу, уходя от моего выпада и едва не пропустил подсечку.  
— Потому что со всеми переспал? — сыронизировала я, пригибаясь и одновременно ногой поддевая табурет, чтобы кинуть его в надоедливого дроу.  
— Нет, потому что ты мне нравишься. Правда. Я слышал что ты отличный фехтовальщик, а как только попробовал это на себе, понял, что окончательно влюбился.  
Вот тут он отвлекся и все-таки пропустил удар. Затем второй и третий. Била я его по лицу, чтобы Милраэ не увидел мое пылающее от смущения лицо. Чертовы уловки чертового дроу! Неужели все мужики такие? Все ловеласы, точнее. Плевать.  
— Хватит, дорогая, хватит, — прохрипел Милраэ и перехватил мой кулак в свою руку. Затем второй и, воспользовавшись моментом, умудрился меня поцеловать. Это настолько меня возмутило, что удар коленом дроу поймать уже не мог и с тихим стоном согнулся.  
— Хватит вам уже, голубки, — хихикнула Кэтрин, которая в это время стояла в углу и наблюдала за всем этим безобразием. — Наш клиент аж в обморок упал. Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Он меня нанял, — простонал дроу, держась за причинное место и при этом кивая в сторону затихшего травника. — Говорил за ним придут убийцы. А вы тут устроили представление. Вот я и решил присоединиться.  
— Присоединился? Молодец! — рявкнула я, после чего развернулась и широкими шагами вышла сначала из комнаты, а затем и из дома, направляясь в сторону своего жилья. Пусть Кэтрин со всем этим разбирается, а с меня хватит. Достал. Как пить дать, достал.  
К счастью, по пути никто не попался, ни крыса, ни проститутка, иначе ему досталось бы по полной. Пылая гневом, я дошла до нужного дома и начала рыться в поясной сумке в поисках ключа. Но почему-то он все никак не находился, из-за чего я возбухала всё сильнее и сильнее. Но вместо того, чтобы взломать дверь, как иногда делала, в основном по пьяни, я начала пинать её ногой. Ублюдок! Придурок! Идиот! Как можно быть таким человеком? В смысле, дроу! Да лучше б он меня и дальше не замечал, вместо того, чтоб пошатнуть внутренний мир. Всю жизнь все было хорошо, недолюбливали, терпели, относились дружески и тут на те, ухажер появился. Да я лучше с командиром поцелуюсь! А еще лучше с Мах’Хаа!  
— Ключ потеряла? — раздался сзади ироничный голос.  
Дроу с легкостью поймал мой удар и наверняка дуэль продолжилась бы, перерастая в банальный мордобой, но мое тело сковали путы и от падения спас меня только Милраэ, придержавший мое неподвижное тело.  
— Теперь ты готова со мной поговорить? — спросил он настолько серьезным тоном, что мне даже не по себе стало.  
— Нам не о чем говорить. Ты просто чертов ловелас, — ответила я, стараясь не смотреть на тонкие бледные губы. Немного разбитые моими кулаками, правда, но всё еще притягательные.  
— Вообще-то я был серьезен.  
— Как и со всеми теми девушками?  
— Нет, с ними я был не так серьезен, — вздохнул дроу не то от моей упертости, не то просто ночь была тяжелая. Или всё вместе. — Но ты совсем другое дело. Я никогда не встречал такую девушку, от которой потерял бы голову. Упрямая, независимая, ты принимала все мои комплименты как должное и это чертовски сбивало с толку. И чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше понимал что ты мне и правда нравишься. Как личность. И когда ты сегодня поморгала, это было настолько мило, что от смущения я начал смеяться. Как защитная реакция. А затем, в огнях пламени ты выглядела просто великолепно. Ты великолепна, Вера. Красивая и обворожительная.  
Мне не было что сказать. Все мои мысли сбились в кучку и держали плакат «смятение». Он говорит правду? Или это любовный бред, чтобы я наконец попалась в его чертовы сети? Поэтому он меня сейчас обнимает и шепчет все эти слова на ухо? Чтобы завалить? Или он действительно искренен?  
Не попробуешь, не узнаешь. С другой стороны, даже если ничего не получится, это будет интересный опыт.  
— Отпусти меня, — прошептала я.  
Милраэ исполнил это без лишних слов. Путы спали, дроу сделал шаг назад и опустил руки по швам, ожидая моих дальнейших действий. Я же протянула свою руку ладонью вверх. Сначала мужчина приподнял одну бровь, а затем усмехнулся и отдал ключ от дома. Когда только успел, зараза. Впрочем, в гильдии мошенников нужно держать ухо востро. Я открыла дверь, но задержалась на пороге.  
— Через три дня у меня выходной. Вместо букета рапир можно букет ромашек. И своди меня в действительно хорошее место, а не куда ты обычно всех девочек водишь, понял?  
— Будет исполнено, миледи, — не то довольно, не то радостно ответил Милраэ и, наверняка, поклонился, но я уже не смотрела, а быстро скрылась за дверью, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
Это действительно будет интересный опыт.


End file.
